


you took the money but money can’t buy a friend

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Theft, morally grey Janus, thief!janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: When Janus breaks into the house of a wealthy family, he isn’t expecting to be caught, and certainly not expecting one of the residents to give him his number.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	you took the money but money can’t buy a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was written based on a prompt by arya from the joan collective discord server, and the title is by mira from the same server. i had. a lot of fun with this haha. hope y’all enjoy ^^

Janus couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't stolen. His parents hadn't exactly been the best influence, even encouraging him to steal from a young age, and old habits die hard, right? He'd made a living out of it now, anyway, finding it difficult to get a job with his history, as well as the particularly gruesome looking scar on his face that he'd earned in an accident. He liked to think he was quite good at his job. Proud, of the almost-career that he'd built up.

He wondered sometimes when it would be enough, when he'd be able to settle down, when he'd be able to stop running from the law and just... live comfortably. He'd never lived comfortably before. In all honesty, he was beginning to think that 'living comfortably' was just a myth made up by the media. Then again, he couldn't really imagine a life where he didn't do this.

It wasn't necessarily bad what he did. Yes, it was highly illegal, but he had his own moral code, and only did it because he had no other means of survival. He needed money (blame capitalism for that), and this was the only way for him to get it. He never robbed from those who didn't deserve it, never stole anything that couldn't be replaced, never took anything from those who were struggling. He liked to think of it as just borrowing wealth. It wasn't as if these rich fucks needed it, anyway.

His next target - the Sanders family - definitely fell into the category of 'rich fucks'. Millionaires, Janus was pretty sure, their entire wealth all old money. They didn't earn any of this, didn't contribute to society in any way, and yet they were the ones who would grow old and healthy, able to eat and live without worrying about their next bill, whilst other people were starving and dying in the streets.

Janus pulled his mask over his face as he looked at the house, crouched down in a bush outside. It was the middle of the night, nearing two in the morning, and all lights in the house were turned off, the area around completely silent. There were security guards, but, in his experience, they never really payed much attention to him, nor did he attempt to draw attention to himself. And the house was big enough - ridiculously big for such a small family, only parents and their single son, still living with them even though he was already in his late twenties - that Janus shouldn't be heard sneaking around, assuming they were all in their bedrooms.

Calmly, he made his way around the building, looking for an easy entrance. The only guards still active at this hour were near the front, regulating vehicles entering more than anything, so the back was a much safer option. He found a small door on the side of the building and approached it, picking the lock with ease (seriously, this family needed to install better locks) and letting himself in.

The house was dark, although it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust, and eerily quiet, although that may work in Janus' favour, at it meant he'd be able to hear if anyone was coming. They'd be able to hear him, as well, but he was good at hiding, and, well... he did take pride in his work, he wasn't some rookie burglar, he walked in and out and took what he pleased, leaving no trace. This family specifically was rumoured to have a stash of diamonds that he was interested in, as well as other valuables that were no doubt lying around, carelessly thrown on dressing tables or in unlocked cabinets.

As his eyes got adjusted to the darkness, he figured out he was in a kitchen of sorts. Nothing particularly of interest in here, he assumed. Wanting to make this trip as quick as possible, Janus swiftly moved out of the room, barely making a sound on the floor, and wandered further into the twisting corridors of the mansion, keeping an eye out for anything of value as he searched. He slipped a few pieces of jewellery hanging around into his pocket as he went, and kept an eye out for any safe or the something of sorts where these supposed diamonds may have been kept.

He heard a sound. A footstep, someone shuffling around in the room up ahead, or... down the corridor. Someone approaching. Alarmed, Janus leapt into the closest room, wedging himself between a cabinet and the wall and hoping to remain unseen. 

A light flickered on. Perfect. Just perfect.

There was a man stood in the doorway, staring right at Janus, looking him dead in the eyes. He didn't look all that threatening, but, in Janus' job, you could never be too cautious. There was an air of importance surrounding him, the way he stood tall and stared with great intent, but also a sadness behind his eyes, a... look of pity, almost.

Janus didn't need any pity. Certainly not from a man he was stealing from.

Even if the man was exceptionally pretty, with freckles covering his cheeks, and kind eyes behind round glasses, brown hair, a little messy from sleep, but still looking soft the touch, making Janus want to reach over run his fingers through, kiss the top of his head, connect their two lips together-

That was a weird thought. He decided to push it away.

There was a stunning silence between the two of them, until the man took another step into the room and opened his mouth. He stumbled at first, no words escaping even as he moved his lips up and down, before he eventually said, "Who are you?"

Janus tried his very best to remain calm, to keep a straight face, to not give anything away. "I'm merely a figment of your imagination," he lied, quite obviously. From the assumption that this person had only just woken up, he hoped that it would be enough to trick him.

"No, I don't think so," he said instead, and Janus inwardly cursed. "Did you... break in?"

"Well, that relies entirely on what your definition of 'breaking in' is. I didn't break anything on the way in here."

"But you... don't live here."

"Well no, of course not," Janus said, "I work here. This is my night shift." Technically not a lie. It was night, and he was in fact working, just... not for the family. For himself.

The man shook his head. "No, you don't work here."

Janus blinked. "H-How do you know?"

"I know everyone who works here," he said. "We have a group chat, and I try to go out somewhere with each of them at least once a month."

Christ, what was up with this guy? If he knew that Janus wasn't meant to be here, then why not just call the police like a normal person? That would at least give him a chance to run, instead of having to stay frozen in the corner of a room.

The man's eyes fell down to Janus' side, and Janus felt something slip out of his pocket. "You're a thief," he stated. Janus didn't respond, instead just shoving the necklace falling out of his pocket back in.

Without another word, the man moved to the other side of the room, turning his back on Janus as he went up to a painting on the wall. Deciding to take this as a chance to escape, he quietly stepped forward, hand reaching into his pocket to take a grip on his knife, just in case. He didn't like to harm people on jobs such as this, but of course wasn't opposed to the idea if it was necessary. This guy probably had quick access to a private doctor anyway, and that bill would just be like pocket change for him. Nothing to worry about, he wouldn't be harming him at all.

But before Janus could even make it half way across the room, he heard a click on the other side, and glanced over at the man. He'd taken the painting off the wall, and opened a safe. Huh. The next thing Janus knew, he was turning around to face him, and stepping closer.

"Take these," he said, offering a small box to Janus. "I assume these are what you've come for."

Janus blinked, then took the box, peaking inside. The diamonds. After staring at them in shock for a few moments, he looked back up at the man, completely lost for words. 

"I'm sure you need them more than we do," the man explained, turning back again to a table and grabbing some paper and a pen, scribbling something down. "Call this number if you're ever in trouble again, okay?" He handed a slip of paper to Janus.

Janus just stared at him for a moment longer, trying to work out what the hell had just happened. Did this guy even know who Janus was? Know what Janus could do to him? Janus could have killed him right there and then, he was robbing him for God's sake! 

"Could you... take off your mask?" the man requested. "Just for a moment."

And let him describe Janus to the police? Yeah, fat chance.

"Okay, that's fine," he said, after Janus' silence. "Just... get out of here whilst you can. My phone is always open if you need anything." With that, the man silently left the room, and, after a few moments, Janus left as well, leaving the house as quickly as he could, disappearing into the night.

~*~

A few days passed, and Janus tried his best to forget about that encounter. He needed to continue focusing on his work, sell the jewellery to make up his next pay-check at the very least. And so he once again found himself in Remy's shop, the jewellery spread out across the counter.

After staring at the jewellery for a long time, too long for Janus' liking, Remy hummed. "I can give you two hundred." 

Janus frowned. "No, surely they're worth more than that."

"Well, the fact that they're stolen goods does decrease the value, I'm afraid."

"I never said they were stolen," Janus said, calmly. 

"Yes, but I know you, babe." Remy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Two twenty five."

"I need to eat, Remy. I have bills to pay."

"Go to a food bank," Remus suggested, "or get a job, like the rest of us."

"Two fifty."

Remy considered that for a moment, before sighing once again. "Okay. But only if you buy me drinks next time we're out."

"Assuming I can afford it, sure." 

Remy took the jewellery off the counter and went into the back room to retrieve some money, as Janus waited patiently. He could survive on two fifty - he'd survived on a lot less, at least. Food was easy enough to steal if he was desperate, and he was sure he'd be able to find the little money required to make up rent, or even explain that it may be a little late. Besides, he still had the diamonds, which he obviously wasn't going to sell to Remy. He didn't know who he'd sell it to, not just yet, but there would be someone, and he knew they'd be worth a lot.

Remy eventually returned and handed Janus his money. After thanking him, Janus left the store, returning home.

~*~

Lying down on his bed, Janus stared at the piece of paper held in front of his eyes, trying to figure out what to do. All it contained was the name 'Patton' and a phone number and... the knowledge that this 'Patton' told him to call if he ever required help. It had been a few weeks since the incident now, and whilst Janus had still managed to sell a few more things to get by, he wasn't exactly doing great. Was this an emergency? No, not really. Did he desperately want to know why Patton cared so much? Yes, absolutely.

After doing some digging, Janus figured out that 'Patton' was the Sanders' son. Same age as Janus, unemployed but volunteering at several different places, very frequently donating or doing charity work. Still a rich bastard, but not as bad as his parents, Janus supposed. He still had no idea why he'd given Janus the diamonds, and imagined his family weren't all too pleased about it, but...

Janus still hadn't sold the diamonds. They were sat in his apartment, box unopened, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with them. He knew a few other groups were interested in them, perhaps some people who had personal scores to settle with the Sanders family, but working with other criminals in the past had never done Janus any good - he was still deep in dept to one guy, and didn't seem to be getting out of that any time soon.

Sighing, Janus took out his phone and dialled the number, unable to hold back his curiosity for much longer. He needed to know why Patton had done it, whether it was worth it to just give the diamonds back and look for some other wealth to steal. He'd never done this before, but... something about Patton made him want to.

Patton picked up after the second ring. "Hello," he greeted, sounding happy.

Janus was silent, trying to figure out what to say.

"Who is this?" Patton asked.

Janus breathed in. "It's, uh... you gave me this number in case I was ever in trouble," he said.

"Oh!" Patton seemed to understand immediately. "Are you in trouble? Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"No, I'm fine," Janus reassured him.

"Oh. So... Why are you calling?"

"I, uh..." God, this was going to sound stupid. How was he supposed to explain that all he'd been thinking about recently was Patton, and the fact that he'd let him go so easily. No police had shown up on his doorstep, and he hadn't heard any news of anyone robbing the Sanders family fortune, so it was safe to assume that Patton hadn't told anyone. So why?

After the long, long silence, Patton asked, "How about I take you out for dinner?" 

Janus blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Y'know, so we can talk, get to know each other," Patton said.

Janus honestly didn't know what to think of that. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Patton hummed. "Yeah, I guess. Would you be okay with that?"

Janus didn't want to do this. He didn't want to spend any more time with the man he had stolen from, but... at the same time, it was difficult to say no. Patton has already helped him so much by giving him the diamonds and letting him go free, and... He sighed. "Sure." 

Although he couldn't see Patton, he could tell from his tone that he was smiling on the other end. "Awesome! I'll get everything set up and text you the details, okay?"

"...okay."

"I look forward to seeing you!"

"Uh, you too."

He hung up. Janus put his phone down on his bed besides him and ruffled his fingers through his hair. What the fuck was he getting himself into?

~*~

Janus felt like an absolute idiot as he stood outside this fancy restaurant, in a second-hand tux and with twenty dollars in his pocket. He'd decided over the few days he had to wait for this night that he wouldn't stay for long, perhaps order one drink and ask Patton his questions, and quietly hand the diamonds back over. With any luck, Patton would be happy to receive his possessions back, and Janus would never have to constant Patton again.

"Excuse me, Sir," a man said, standing just inside the entrance to the restaurant. "Are you lost?"

Janus shook his head. "No, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. Would you happen to know if Patton Sanders has arrived, yet?"

"Oh! Yes, he said he was waiting for someone. Would you care to follow me?"

Janus did as instructed, following the waiter to the back of the room, where Patton sat alone at a table for two. His face lit up as he noticed Janus arrive, although quickly fell upon taking a closer look at his face. The scar - people always had that reaction, one of the plus sides to his job was that he could wear a mask to avoid that. But after that moment of distress, Patton plastered on a smile and stood up, holding out a hand to shake. He took his hand and shook it gently, before sitting down.

"It's nice to officially meet you," Patton said, as the waiter left. "I'm Patton Sanders, although I assume you knew that."

"Yes, I did." He placed the box on the table. "This is for you."

Frowning, Patton took the box and looked inside, before glancing back at Janus. "You still have them?"

"...yes. They're yours."

"I thought you would have sold them by now." Patton hummed. "That is why you wanted them, right?"

"Well, yes, but plans change."

Patton shook his head, and slid the box back to Janus. "Keep them."

"But-"

"Seriously, you need them more than we do," Patton said. "My parents haven't even noticed that they're gone." He grabbed a menu off the side and opened it in front of him, handing one to Janus as well. "We're not here for that, anyway. We're here to eat, remember?"

Janus stared at the menu, unopened. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, I don't think I can afford this place."

"It's fine, I'll pay."

"Patton-"

"I'm the one who asked you on a date."

"I literally stole from you."

"So you're a little misguided-"

"I'm a criminal."

"I'm sure you have some redeeming qualities-"

"I'm a bad person."

Patton sighed. "If you were that bad of a person, you wouldn't be offering the diamonds back now, would you?"

Janus froze. He... didn't know how to respond to that.

"Exactly," Patton said, opening up Janus' menu for him. "Choose something. I don't want to sit here eating by myself."

Janus sat still for a moment, refusing to look down at the menu, but Patton's adorably hopeful look forced him to comply. He choose the cheapest thing on the menu, not bothering to check what it actually was, and Patton seemed satisfied.

After a waiter came and took their order, Patton leapt into a more casual conversation, talking about his day and his volunteering work, not seeming like he expected Janus to reply. Janus was happy with this, and when his food did come - which wasn't half bad, and quite welcome considering he hadn't had all that much to eat that day - he continued to listen to the stories, almost forgetting why he was here in the first place.

Patton seemed like a nice person. He... was giving Janus a chance, which was more than anyone else had tried to do for Janus in his life. And Janus liked listening to him, liked watching him. Perhaps coming wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"What is your name, by the way?" Patton eventually asked, snapping Janus out of his trance. Oh, he actually did need to respond to this one.

"Janus," he introduced.

"Janus...?"

"Just Janus."

Patton didn't question any further, which Janus was pleased about. Janus wasn't even his real name - he hadn't used his old name in a long time, didn't really want to associate with his old life. Even if he hadn't exactly changed all that much. Besides, the name 'Janus' had nothing on it - Patton wouldn't be able to find any information on him, and the name would mean nothing to the authorities. He'd be safe.

After he'd finished his meal, Patton continued talking for a while, until eventually Janus remembered why he'd called Patton in the first place. He sucked in a deep breath, and interrupted, "Why?"

Patton paused, frowning. "Why what?"

"Why..." Janus closed his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Being... Being nice to me?" He peeked an eye open, not sure if he wanted to see Patton's reaction but still desperately needing to know.

Patton just looked sad. "I... Everyone deserves a bit of kindness. You're no exception."

"I broke into your house," Janus reminded him, "and you proceeded to ask me on a date."

"Yes, well..." Patton smiled, sadly. "There must have been a reason you needed whatever you stole. Money, work, whatever. Whilst I don't particularly approve of your methods, it is important that everyone has the chance to live a healthy and happy life, even someone who lies and cheats to get with they want."

Janus raised his upper lip into a sort of snarl. "I thought bad people don't deserve nice things."

"People who are deliberately mean to others are in the wrong, I do agree with that," Patton said, "but you haven't said one mean word to me this entire time. You even offered to give back what you had stolen - or, most of it, anyway - which proves that you feel bad about it."

"I don't feel bad about it," Janus claimed, although part of him told himself he was lying. "I never feel bad. I only steal from people who deserve it. From people who have more than they know what to do with."

"And that's just it." Janus looked up into Patton's eyes, staring straight into them for perhaps the first time all night. "You haven't harmed anyone by stealing from me. And I'm losing absolutely nothing by helping you."

Janus frowned. "Helping me?"

"Well, you must have needed that money for something," Patton explained, but neither Janus nor Patton spoke any further. Eventually, Patton stood up. "We should go," he said, "I need to be back home soon. I have time for a walk, though, if you'd like to join me."

"Sure, why not." This night was already weird enough as it was. And Patton was cute, Janus had to admit. He almost wished this was a real date, not just business talk.

...unless it was a real date. Patton had been treating it as such. Did Patton like him, in that way? 

That was ridiculous. People didn't even like Janus as a person, let alone a romantic partner. The closest thing he had to a friend was Remy, but they were more business partners as well, colleagues who occasionally went out for drinks when work was too much.

Still, Janus walked with Patton along the waterfront, just outside the restaurant, breathing in the cool night air and watching the moon reflected onto the lake in front of them. Eventually, they stopped walking, as Patton leant on the railings, looking out across the water.

"Why do you do it?" Patton asked, glancing over at Janus. "Stealing, I mean."

Janus leant on the side as well, refusing to meet Patton's eyes. "It's my only source of income. No one is willing to take me on with a criminal record like mine, and... I don't know, I've always done it since I was a kid and my parents did, never really considered I could do anything different. And I'm good at it - it's the one thing I'm good at."

Patton hummed. "I'd like to see you again."

Janus blinked. "You would?"

"Yes. Another date, I suppose." Janus looked over at him, watching his eyes glimmer in the moonlight, so full of life and enthusiasm. "I think you're an interesting person. And exactly my type."

"You know I could murder you right now," Janus said. Anything to get Patton away from him, even if he too wanted to see Patton more. He couldn't make any connections like this, not with his lifestyle. He didn't want to get Patton hurt.

"No," Patton said. "If you were going to murder me, you would have done so on that night."

And in all fairness, Patton wasn't wrong.

"Please see me again," Patton said. "If... you're not interested then fine, but you can't use your lifestyle as an excuse. I don't care what your background is, or what you do to make a living. I know that deep down you're a good person. You deserve more."

Janus was at a complete loss for words. What the hell had he done to deserve this treatment from Patton? Whatever. He... did want to see Patton again, he supposed. "Alright. I would... like that."

Patton smiled. "I'll text you, okay?" 

"Okay."

He leant over and pecked Janus on the cheek, causing a light blush to spread over Janus' skin, before standing back and waving, then walking away. Janus watched him leave, and, for once in his life, a... calm feeling washed over him. Patton... was really something else.

Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
